His Mistress of The Shrine
by LadySafire
Summary: Sequel to Desire's Harsh Mistress.He wanted her more than breath itself. She desired him above all others. And it was forbidden. OCC Bondage torture Rated M for a reason SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did, I would have a hot tub and someone who looks like Sesshomaru to give me massages all day long. ::SIGH::: Total Bliss.

Ok, By popular demand here is the sequel to Desire's Harsh Mistress. I couldn't believe how many requested I continue with this story. LOL

This going to be rated M, so if you are under age, go find something else. You are not supposed to be here.

His Mistress of The Shrine

By LadySafire

Chapter 1

Chains of the Heart

She stood by the window her hands pulling back a small edge of the lace curtain, watching as he slowly and methodically descended the stone Shrine House steps to his waiting limo. Kagome noticed that his cold mask was back in place as he paused beside the waiting car. A strand of silver hair had the audacity to fly across his carefully blank face. She watched as he pulled the offending strand away, glancing towards the window where she stood, partially hidden from his golden eyes.

He knew she was there, watching him leave. She pulled it back a little further so he could see her clearly and watched his eyes suddenly blaze with emotion before becoming shuttered again, giving her a small nod of acknowledgement. She returned it, keeping her own expression carefully blank watching as he then entered the warmth of his waiting vehicle.

Eyes misted as she watched the long black limo swing out the driveway, watery sunlight flashing against darkened windows and continue out of her sight.

She turned to the bed they had shared the night before, laying down and burying her face in the pillow he had slept on. Breathing in his scent caused the sharp ache she been trying to ignore since they had both awakened and he had dressed to increase in her heart.

She had offered him the use of her shower but he had kissed her hard and refused, whispering against her mouth, "I want to wear your scent and what we've been doing for a while longer, my love. I want to carry the memory of everything we've done home."

She clutched the pillow tightly as she recalled all they had done in her bed and still kept her virginity intact. Reaching out a hand she pressed the button on the wall to activate the electronic lock on her door and the red privacy light and let herself weep for his sorely missed presence, unbearable secrets and for things that couldn't be changed.

He leaned against the leather seat of the car breathing deeply, every inch of his skin was saturated with _her _unique body scent and the sensual musk of their couplings. His Shrine Mistress was a very talented and sensual creature. The things she had done with her hands, mouthand body had him shaking with need one moment and roaring his completion the next.

Gods, he wanted her back by his side!

His mind drifted back to when they had first met.

_She was just a junior Maiden then, in fact the night she had serviced him had been her first_

_session ever. She had been so nervous of him but determined to honor his needs as required by tradition and law. (Kagome hadn't known at the time but The Senior Mistress Kaede had specifically contacted Sesshomaru to be present for her Initiate Solo. The Older Mistress/Miko knew he was due in for his annual session and trusted him to help Kagome through her first without traumatizing her for life.)_

_She had entered his preferred dungeon room, for truth be told, the very Alpha male, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, liked to be dominated (privately, of course) by strong willed women._

_In fact his body (and beast side) demanded it and so had mentally licked his lips at the delectable young Junior Mistress who shyly but resolutely made her way to where he was chained._

_He had guided her moves, giving verbal clues as well as teaching her to read his and other Youki body language. Teaching her how he liked to be stroked, whipped, subdued. She had proven to be a very apt student and was soon playing his body like she'd had carnal knowledge of him for years. The student had surpassed the teacher._

_The little onna had a raw and natural talent and she had advanced quickly through the ranks, much to displeasure to some of the other Mistresses._

_She had proven popular with the other Taiyouki much to the displeasure of himself. It ate at him, the nights when he'd gone to the Shrine to have his darker nature appeased and she was with another demon._

_It was wrong and illegal but he wanted her to service only him and no other._

_And then he realized one fateful night she wanted the same._

_She had come in, her eyes seeming to glow when she saw it was he she was to make submit that night. She had worn a blue leather mini dress. Sesshomaru remembered watching her legs and thinking how well they would look wrapped around his hips as he plunged deeply between them. _

_Their session had begun innocently enough, with her improvising on different techniques to drive him to near madness. It had been one of the rare occasions she had worked without her assistants/bodyguards. _

_He had just snarled out his climax when suddenly he'd broken the chains that had bound him and yanked her to his body, her soft mouth being crushed beneath his demanding one. He then spun her around so she was the one against the stone wall, pinning her with his body so he could allow his one arm to freely roam her rapidly heating body._

_His nipple piercings caught and rubbed against her leather clad breast, causing him to moan deep in his throat at the sensation. He felt her soft hands move against his overheated skin and was shocked when one twined tightly into his hair and the other snaked around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her muscular body. She was making no moves to correct him as she should have done when he had kissed her!_

_When he went to pull his mouth away from her sweet one, she whimpered in distress._

_His beast growled with dark delight. She whimpered again, shifting her head so she could nip and stroke the edge of his ear with her tongue. Kami, she wanted him just as he wanted her! _

_His mouth traveled down to her shoulder, lightly nipping at the curve. His mentally howled with glee when he felt the near orgasmic shudder ripple through her frame. He did it again, relishing her quivers, her deep throated moans and was surprised when her legs without warning slipped up around his lean hips, tightening, bringing his hardness to her warm center. He let out a low growl as her wet arousal began to seep through the black satin sack he wore. Kami, if he got any harder he'd burst the damn thing!_

_He brought his hand down to caress her lovely round bottom, which had teased his imagination so many times covered as it was by her sexy dresses. Gods her skin was so smooth and soft! His hand continued its trek onward, down towards that delightful area of heat and wet that ground against him, pushing past the flimsy barrier of the lacy thong she wore._

_It was when his fingertips traced the dark curls of her sex, her dampness soaking him that it suddenly slammed into both their minds what they were doing and how far it had gone. They both froze, passion hazed blue eyes searching out hot molten gold._

_Sesshomaru watched as embarrassment and shame crept into her sapphire eyes, which had been blazing with her awakening passions before._

_Slowly, her slim legs dropped to the floor, coming to rest on either side of his own muscular bare ones. Her eyes dropped and closed, hiding the emotions that he could see churning there. _

"_I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know why I did that." She whispered, trying to draw away from him, the feeling of humiliation starting to come off her in waves ._

_He pulled her close again._

"_Don't." A pale clawed finger gently lifted her chin so he could see her face, look into her beautiful liquid eyes. " I think we both know why it happened, my little mistress. I think we have both, in a way, been waiting for something like this to happen."_

_Her head snapped back as if she were going to try and deny it but after gazing into his still smoldering citrine eyes she sagged back in defeat. _

_She couldn't deny it. He was right. They had been dancing around each other for the last two years._

" _I love you." She said in a voice so low he almost didn't hear her. His heart soared at her admission and then plummeted as she continued to speak. "I've loved you for so long, Sesshomaru that my heart and soul aches with it. And it's wrong and forbidden by your own law."_

_The reality of their situation hit home. They could never be. His father had been right. The laws he had fought and lobbied for were coming around to bite him in the ass. She was a Shrine Maiden, forever to be untouched, her eggs to be harvested and implanted into a surrogate Carrier.(He couldn't even volunteer to fertilize one of her eggs. Oh Yes, he'd made that law too. Only HUMAN monks with equal power would be able to donate and ripen her eggs. She was forever forbidden to have intercourse, so that she would retain her Miko powers to aide Demon and Human kind.)_

_Oh yes, he'd screwed himself over nicely. The fates must be laughing their asses off._

_He brought his mind back to what she was saying._

"_I need to report my transgression Mistress Kaede and tell her that an attachment has been formed between the two of us so appropriate steps may be…taken." Said Kagome as she slid her eyes away from his probing ones, a tear drifting down her pale cheek._

'_Steps?' he questioned, not liking the look of devastation on her lovely face._

_Her kiss-swollen lips trembled, but stayed silent. Another tear followed the first._

"_What steps, Kagome?" he asked her urgently as she still refused to answer, he grasped her chin forcing her head up, his thumb brushing over her soft pink lips. "Tell me, koi. What steps will be taken if you report what has happened?"_

_Tears began to run faster. "Re-education, demotion and…separation. I will be sent to a different Shrine and it will be recorded on my records that I may never have contact with you again."_

"_**NO!" **he shouted, his eyes beginning to tint pink, as she flinched back away from claws that had suddenly lengthened. He wrapped his one arm around her, tight, molding his hard body to her soft one. "My koi, please re-think this. I do not think I could live never seeing you again." He leaned back slightly, nudging her head bad back with his chin to make her look into his face. "I love you as well. I need you in my life."_

_She started sobbing, her small frame shaking from their force. _

"_It's wrong!"_

_He began to kiss her tears away. "I know. But I can't be without you, love. Unless **you** wish to never see me again?"_

_He rested his forehead against her soft one, gazing into her own sad and torn eyes, waiting for her answer, afraid of may it might be._

_Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck. "Kami, forgive me but I need you as well!"_

_And so had begun their dangerous affair._

"We have arrived, Lord Sesshomaru." Came a gravely voice over the limo's intercom, bringing him out of the light doze he'd dropped into. Moments later the door opened, his chauffer (a taciturn badger youki named Kumo) standing straight and tall, his small black eyes warily searching the courtyard of his Lord's home for any threat that could possibly harm him. Not that much could but it made Kumo feel like he was needed. And truth be told it did help at times to know there was someone to back him up should it be considered necessary.

As Sesshomaru inclined his head in thanks to his bodyguard/driver, he saw the other males nostril widen slightly as he surreptiously took a deep breath, a scent of sudden arousal drifting from his squat muscular form. There could only be one reason. He was scenting out his Kagome.

"Is there something wrong, Kumo?" Sesshomaru asked, voice deceptively soft, expression blank, and his now hard eyes locking on the frightened badgers eyes.

"N-no s-s-sir." The bodyguard stammered, looking decidingly fearful.

"Really?" Sesshomaru kept the cold burn of gold eyes trained the now squirming demon. "Do you find something fascinating about my body scent? The way your nose was twitching, I am going to assume you can smell the Senior Mistress Kagome on this one's body. Correct?"

At the short demon's nod of assent, he continued. "Am I also correct in assuming that you have also procured her services in the past to ease your beast-self?"

Kumo nodded, a quick sly male smile lifting his thin lips.

"Yes sir. In fact, since it's my night off, I'm headed there for my annual session." He gave a lewd wink. "I'm hoping she'll be assigned to me tonight. I've got such wonderful plans for that little bit sexy Maiden fluff."

Sesshomaru fought to keep his composure. Gods, the fool thought he was trying to male bond with him. The silver haired man was also sickened. He'd heard rumors of what his driver/guard liked to do and have done to him at the Shrine. Just like he also knew he'd been banned from The Midori Shrine for injuring one of the Intermediate Maidens. She had been retired after her release from the healer's wing of the Shrine, unable to deal with demon kind ever again.

Seeing his tongue slide over his lips and scenting a stronger release of Kumo's sexual pheromones, his own beast roared in anger.

Sesshomaru suddenly found his hand around the badger's neck slowly crushing his windpipe. The tall and very pissed Inuyouki brought a now thourghly frightened demon closer to his face so he could get the full effect of his blazing red eyes.

"You will keep your fucking hands to yourself, bastard! If Kagome comes in, you will make an excuse to leave. IMMEDIATELY! And I will be checking you over when you come home Kumo, one small bit of her scent on your person, you **die**." He hissed dangerously.

The Inu Lord released his throat, dropping the smaller demon like a rag doll on the pavement, turning to walk away but suddenly seemed to change his mind, whirling back to where the coughing driver lay.

Sesshomaru leaned down flexing his hand in front of the younger demon's frightened eyes. "Repeat any of what was said here" he said as poison dripped from his deadly fingernails. "And there won't be enough of your body left bury."

With those parting words, he strode quickly into the mansion, closing the front door with exaggerated care while his driver thanked whatever deities there were he'd gotten off with only a bruised larynx.

Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter. The sequel is going to explore more of the society Sesshomaru and Kagome live in as well as how it got this way in the first place. It will also explore our favorite pair's relationship and the fact that it is going to be very difficult for the two of them.

Please read and review. Be kind, please.

Hugs and a bit of leather,

LadySafire

P.S. and a huge thank you to Priestess Skye for doing a bit of beta-ing on my lemon. Thank you, you saw things I had missed!!


	2. Chapter 2 Desire Unshackled

Kagome sighed heavily as she applied the last bit of her make-up

**His Mistress Of The Shrine**

By

**LadySafire**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha.**

I humbly apologize for this being so late. I have some issues going on here at home and it has interfered with me writing. I had a serious block. I haven't given up on this story so please be patient while I work through my home and family issues.

Also many thanks to all who have left your wonderful reviews. I had thought of giving up but after re-reading all your kind reviews, I have come to realize I would be letting you, my faithful readers down. So please, continue with the reviews. They help me keep going.

Now, on to our story!

Chapter 2

Desire Unshackled

Kagome sighed heavily as she applied the last bit of her make-up. She really wished she could forgo tonight's session but as Shrine Mistress she was always on call.

Kohana had once again gotten hysterical when her evening appointment had arrived.

This time she had panicked when she had heard she was to service the visiting Eastern TaiYoukai Lord, a friendly, rakish wolf demon called Kouga.

Kagome shook her head. This was the end. The girl was being sent back for remedial with a recommendation from her that she never work in this part of the Shrine Services again. In fact, she just may recommend that she be removed from life as a Shrine maiden permanently.

Getting up from her vanity, she stepped into the stiletto heels she favored. Tonight shouldn't be too difficult as it was a dom session. A crack of her crop and most of the Youki she serviced finished quickly. Perhaps she could have a leisurely bubble bath tonight and a quiet dinner in her room before it got too terribly busy.

She toed on the red stilettos and examined herself in the mirror. She had chosen to wear the red leather ankle length dress, a lone strap holding her bodice up. Her eyes she lined in black, making them elongate and seem more mysterious, the lids she colored a charcoal blue making her blue eyes appearing to darken with wanton desires. She hung red crystal earrings from her lobes, accentuating her long neck and drawing eyes to the pulse that throbbed visibly there.

As she gazed into the mirror she idly pushed a stray curl back into place to cascade in a ebony river down her pale back.

A knock sounded at her door, drawing her away from her perusal of her appearance.

Turning her gaze towards the door, she called out for them to enter.

"Lady Kagome, you five o'clock appointment is waiting in the parlor." Came the quiet voice of one of the white kimono clad young junior apprentices that had been assigned to her for the week. The young woman gave a shallow bow as she entered the room. "You look lovely tonight, Mistress."

Kagome gave a small smile to the young woman. "Thank you, Mariko. Could you have a dinner tray brought to my room in two hours, please?"

Giving another small bob, Mariko quickly departed again leaving Kagome alone in the room.

Looking one last time at her reflection, Kagome made her way towards her appointment for the evening. She fixed a smile on her face as she entered the well-appointed salon, her gaze falling on the dark haired blue eyed demon as he quickly set aside the drink he had been holding. Standing he gallantly took hold of her soft hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Ahh Mistress Kagome! Are you to be mine for the night? The Kami must have been listening to my prayers when I prayed for a beautiful woman to service me tonight." He exclaimed with a grin.

Kagome gave a light blush as she reclaimed her hand, her smile becoming more genuine. He really was one of the nicer demons she'd met during her time as Mistress. Some of them…No! Don't think of that! She reprimanded herself. You'll pollute your scent.

"Lord Kouga, how nice to see you again and thank you for kind words. I do apologize for being late. The young Mistress who was assigned to you tonight was…taken ill suddenly so I was required to take her place. Did you bring the records from your regular Shrine? And your physician records as I requested?"

"Of course dear lady." Reaching into his pocket he extracted two small black cases handing them to her with a slight flourish.

With a small chuckle she took them, walking over to the device set along the wall that read this type of disc.

"Well, you'll be happy to know your doctor says you are healthy." She read off the small monitor.

"**VERY"** he interrupted with a wink and waggle of eyebrows. "Did he also mention well endowed too?"

Again she could feel her cheeks heat up. He laughed at the sight of her pinkening face.

"No, he didn't put that in your medical report."

She quickly popped out the first disc and inserted the second in its place. As she quickly read through it she became aware of a small problem.

"Lord Kouga, I think we may have a slight dilemma for your session." She turned slightly to face the wolf demon. "You see, in your initial inquiries somehow it was reported that you required the services of a dominatrix, which is what I am."

"Hell with that! I ain't no submissive pussy!" he exclaimed heatedly.

"Yes, I am aware of that now." Kagome soothed. "I do have a solution though. I have a Junior Mistress who is a submissive and would suit what you need perfectly tonight."

She reached over and lifted the small handset of the house phone that was sitting on a nearby table. "Momeji, could you please send Ayame to Salon Three please? I have a session member for her tonight. Thank you."

Moments later the young red head entered, bowing low. "You requested my presence, Mistress Kagome?"

Kagome smiled gently at the wolf hanyou. The girl was very gentle natured and would suit Kouga's needs perfectly.

"Yes Ayame. There was a mistake on what Lord Kouga needed tonight. Would you please be his Mistress tonight?"

Ayame shyly glanced up at the virile male in front of her. Her green eyes seemed to glow in appreciation at the sight of him.

"Of course, Mistress Kagome. It would please me to service him tonight."

Kagome turned to the Northern Lord. "Lord Kouga, does she please you?"

Pink streaked through his blue eyes as he stared at the young hanyou female. "She pleases me very much."

"Good. Now do you require a dungeon or bedchamber?" Kagome asked as Kouga moved closer to Ayame to run a claw down her arm.

"Bedchamber. I assume it is equipped with restraints and the other implements I need?" he asked, leaned over to sniff at the female before him.

"Of course." Kagome reached over to pick up the sheet of paper laying on a nearby tabletop. "Before you leave this room, my Lord, please sign the Agreement of Non Penetration."

As he reached for the standard form she recited the normal litany to him. "By agreeing to sign the form you recognize that if you do not abide by the rules and laws set by the Miko and Priest Consortium that you can and will be prosecuted to the fullest extent by the Demon counsel. Do you understand what I have said and what you have signed?"

"I do, Mistress." He replied, his eyes flicking briefly to her, then back to the little wolf hanyou.

"All right." Kagome quickly added her signature to the bottom. "We are finished here. Ayame, please show Kouga to Bedchamber fourteen."

"Yes, Mistress." The Junior Mistress moved to wards the door. "If you would follow me, Lord Kouga?"

"Of course." Just before he exited, he stopped. "Mistress Kagome, maybe one time when I need the Shrine's services I'll try your specialty. Who knows? Maybe I'll fine out it's better to be the one tied up than the one doing the tying!"

And with low chuckle at her suddenly flaming cheeks, left.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kagome made her way back to her room.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, papers surrounding him. He had spread before him all the documents that pertained to the Miko/Priest laws he had lobbied for and had helped pass so many years before.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, having the Mikos and Priests aid Demon kind with their baser and more violent tendencies with sexual release. Humans had decided to go along with his proposal to try and stop the carnage caused by demons in need of some type of release.

In the early days Mikos had volunteered but it had been quickly discovered that the Holy women quickly lost most of the abilities needed to subdue or contain Youki if they lost their virginity.

So the Non Penetration Clause had been written.

Sesshomaru sighed in aggravation. He had poured over these damn things for hours and couldn't find one single angle that might help his ladylove leave the hell he had unknowingly created for her and miko kind.

"Father, you must be filling the heavens with laughter at my predicament." He grumbled to the large portrait of his sire hanging on the wall opposite his desk.

A knock suddenly sounded on the thick door to his office.

Sighing with annoyance he called out for whoever was there to enter.

He gave an internal sigh as the visage of the Eastern Lord peered through the doorway before walking through, a obvious happy bounce to his step.

"Kouga," Sesshomaru acknowledged as the wolf Lord came to a grinning stop before his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Can't I visit an old friend, Sesshomaru-sama?"

At the Western Lord's pale uplifted eyebrow, he laughed.

"I merely stopped by to congratulate you and your providence on having a most wonderful and accommodating Shrine and the most delectable of Shrine Maidens." The black haired demon dropped with a satisfied grunt into the chair in front of black lacquered desk.

Sesshomaru's hands paused for just a infinitesimal second before continuing to shuffle through the papers laid out before him. He took a small deep breath, shifting through the scents emanating from the demon before him.

The strongest scent he got first was of a female unfamiliar to him but it was the second scent that hand him tensing slightly.

'_Kagome.' _

The bastard had been with or near his beloved. He struggled to remain calm even while his beast self was howling out its rage.

"Oh you've been to the Shrine already?" the silver haired man asked, his voice deceptively calm.

Kouga nodded, a satisfied grin adorning his face as he leaned back into the chair, clasping his hands behind his head. He was the picture of a very satisfied male. And Sesshomaru wanted to gut him, leaving his body to rot in the nearby forest.

"Yes, and it was a wonderful experience. The little female who serviced me was exquisite. Oh, and the Shrine Maiden who greeted me, oh man, what I wouldn't give to spank her delectable ass!" the wolf demon exclaimed passionately.

Sesshomaru dug his claws into is palm, swallowing a rising growl. He had to control his urge to kill the little bastard. It would look very bad to fillet the Eastern Lord in his office. That and the blood would be very difficult to remove from his pristine white carpet.

Thankfully Jaken chose that moment to enter, thereby saving the wolf's worthless hide.

With a silent sigh of relief and a mental note to give the little toad demon a bonus next pay period, he motioned for him to come forward to obtain the evenings messages from him.

969696969696969696969696969699696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Two Months later, Shikon Shrine

Kagome stopped for moment outside Dungeon Three's door. She took a breath forcing herself to relax and erected her mask of calm and serenity before quickly entering the room. As she entered, she briefly wondered who her client was tonight. She hoped it was a decent one. She was still feeling the bruises from her earlier client when he had gotten over excited and stimulated mostly due to the alcohol and herbs he had consumed that affected the particular type of youkai he was. He had tossed her about the dungeon like a rag doll covering her body with several large bruises, cuts and scrapes along with a few bruised ribs before the Shrine assistants, big burly guards trained to handle over zealous demons, entered and subdued him. The head of the medical wing of the shrine had wanted her to take the rest of the night off but she had refused. They were short staffed already.

Kagome praised the wonders of painkillers and simultaneously cursed her miko powers for being unable to heal her injuries. She also briefly wondered if maybe she should have listened to the healer and stayed in her room.

"Oh well, too late to back out now." She silently old herself, moving forward her eyes searching the gloomy depths of the room, looking for her "slave" of the night.

She suddenly stopped on the stairs and gazing at the sight before her as a delighted smile burst forth. Suddenly her body pains seemed like nothing.

Before her stood Sesshomaru, nearly nude, his pale hard body leaning against the tie-down table in the room. She watched as a small pleased smile crossed his lips as well.

"Mistress Kagome, a pleasure to see you tonight." His low baritone flowed around her, causing her nipples to instantly harden and moisture to suddenly gather below.

Her arousal deepened further when saw him inhale deeply and heard a low growl emanate from his chest, his eyes suddenly glowing a molten gold.

"You as well, my Slave." Her contralto voice telling him how pleased she was to see him there. She continued to move towards him, lightly tapping her crop against her hand and watched his glorious eyes darken in anticipation. She stopped before him and gently ran the black leather crop down his bare chest, pausing to lightly flick the piercings through his nipples.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, nuzzling her neck and nipping at the skin exposed there. "No assistants tonight, love?" he whispered into her ear, his tongue darting out to trace its delicate edge.

"No." she moaned as he bit harder and took her breast in his hand, massaging it through the leather bodice of her dress. He moved his hand from her breast to her back. She tried to hold back a painful wince as his hand brushed over one of the many scrapes on her body.

He pulled away, concern now showing in his face. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing I'm fine." She backed started to back slowly away. " Shall we begin your session?"

He took a deep inhalation, anger filling his face as he sifted through the scents coming from her.

"I smell blood and your pain." He moved towards her. "Damn it what happened, Kagome?!"

Without waiting for her answer he reached out with his one hand and flipped her around so he could see her back. "Oh my kami!" he whispered a he saw the deeply bruised and abraded skin. "Who did this? Tell me and I'll rip his spine out through his stomach!"

She pulled free from his hand, turning back to face him. "No you won't! He has been dealt with. The one who did this is being banned from all the shrines."

He growled furiously. "You shouldn't even be working tonight!"

Kagome sighed, frustration stiffening her body. "Sesshomaru, this is my life. Sometimes I get injured. All of the Mistress' do. It's a fact of life for us."

She took his tense hand with her soft one and stepped closer to him, tenderly nuzzling his chin.

"We have so little time together, my love. Can't we put this behind us for tonight and let me pleasure you?" She leaned forward and blew her warm breath across his nipple, causing it to harden. "Please?" she whispered throatily, taking her tongue and flicked it across the hardened nub.

She watched his face as the anger that been there moments ago slowly melted away.

Taking a deep breath he nodded slowly.

She pushed him back over to the tie-down bed, motioning for him to lie down where she quickly secured his wrist, body and legs with the miko energy charged bindings.

Slowly she trailed her leather covered crop up his muscular legs, brushing the end lightly up over his thighs and slowly running it back and forth over his black satin fundoshi covered member. Her eyes glowed as she watched the already tented fabric lift further at her ministrations.

"You have been very disobedient, my slave." Kagome purred as she now ran her crop up his abdomen and snapping it sharply across his stomach.

"I apologize, Mistress." He spoke contritely as his fundoshi stretched ever tighter.

"Not good enough. You must receive a harsher punishment." Stepping back she cracked the leather rod rapidly three times in succession across his chest. The binding on his arm and legs tightened as he let out deep moan as three red welts bloomed on his pale skin.

Kagome bit her lip at his moans. Kami, just listening to him was enough to slicken the insides of her thighs!

She laid the crop on a nearby worktable, drawing her power to her hands. She drew them over the red slashes marring his wonderful body.

"I think you are enjoying my strikes too much, Sesshomaru." She reached over and grasped his hardened length in her hand. She slid her fingers back and forth several times over him, eliciting a pleasured gasp from him. Pulling her hand away she turned again to the small table at her side and picked up a small silver dagger lying there.

Two flicks of her wrist and the fundoshi sides were split. Tossing the knife back on to the table, she quickly reached out, grasped the now ruined fabric and pulled it away, leaving him bare to her glittering blue eyes.

She moved hand to hover over the impressive erection that was now revealed. "Yes, I definitely think you like my discipline entirely too much."

Without any warning she bent forward and bit down on his hard nipple, at the same time lightly running her long crimson fingernail up the underside of his manhood.

"Oh Kami!" he exclaimed as his hips thrust sharply upward and his one hand pulling at his binding. She noted that he had broken out into a light sweat.

"He must really need the release tonight since I have only just begun his "torture"." She mused, watching as he bit at his lower lip as she again scraped fingernails lightly on his turgid length, swirling around the tip.

She pondered doing something different tonight, something she had never done for him or anyone for that matter in her dungeon. Moving quickly before he could stop her or she could second guess herself, she slid her mouth down over his large erection, nipping at the head causing a pleasured/pained gasp to erupt from his thin lips. He lifted now burning eyes to gaze at her.

"Mistress, what are you doing?" he growled, catching her eyes with his crimson ones.

She gave a long, hard draw along his now even harder length, raking her teeth over the tip and lapping at the small amount of clear fluid that suddenly appeared. It tasted salty, musky and so very male, so very _him. _

"I thought we'd try something different tonight." She brushed her pinks lips over the tip, her tongue probing at the small slit. She moved her hand to gently grasp the silver furred sack hanging between his thighs. Kagome heard Sesshomaru groan and tug at his bindings.

Pulling away she charged her ands, flicking her power through the sensitive skin. His hips suddenly arched upward as without warning he climaxed, moaning her name.

She let him get his breath back as she washed away the evidence of his spent passion.

"That was your first for the evening. Let's see how many more you can do before your time is up." She gave a smile as his eyes widened as he again picked the crop and drew forth her powers.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

TWO HOURS LATER

Lips met hungrily, opening to let tongues twine in gentle intimacy. Hands roamed touching, stroking and clutching trying to communicate without words the love they held for each other.

Kagome cherished this little bit of time they had behind the closed door of her room, under the guise that they were having tea together before he left. They tried to fit as much emotion as they could into their short time together for who knew when they would have another session together.

She moaned as his hand made its way to her breast, lightly squeezing its fullness, then brushing lightly over the hardening nipple beneath the lacy bodice of her dress. She shifted impatiently against the wall where Sesshomaru currently had her pinned, his thigh slid in between her legs rubbing against her femininity. She gasped as he kissed his way down her jaw to her ear, nibbling the lobe a moment before continuing down to her collarbone slowly dragging his fangs across the sensitive skin.

"Sesshomaru," she sighed lightly kissing an ear tip. "We need to stop before this goes too far."

"No, I want to ease your need, koi." He said as he pulled at the hem of red lace dress she'd changed into after their session. "I want to see your face as you cry out in completion, to feel your fluids coat my fingers as I slide them into you and stroke that little button that makes you whimper at the same time. Please, Koi, let me do this for you. Let me make love to you the only way I can."

She nodded her head, shivering in need as his claws grazed over her thigh, the scent of her arousal spiking the air and making Sesshomaru's eyes bleed a deep scarlet. A flick of his claws and her lacy thong fell to the floor, ruined, giving him complete access to her damp curls. He cupped her mound, massaging it lightly, slowly working a fingertip between her hot folds to stroke the hard little nubbin within.

Kagome gave a strangled moan as she tightened her fingers into his side and arm, her eyes darkening further to a passionate smoky blue.

Sesshomaru slowly raked his fangs over her shoulder as his hand worked her below, slowly sliding into her heat further. She whimpered as he slowly, teasingly thrust his long fingers into her, rubbing the little bundle of nerves above with his thumb every time he moved inward.

She shuddered as his breath warmed her ear as he whispered into it. "Stroke your breast, my love, tweak your nipple and imagine it is my hand bringing you such pleasure."

She saw his eyes blaze as her hand moved to do his biding and felt the jolt through her body as the wonderful tension increased, building into something that she was sure would prove to be earth shattering. She timed her hand to his thrusts, biting her lip to keep from crying out in her passion.

Sesshomaru suckled her earlobe as he began quicken his thrusting hand. Kagome buried her face against his chest, little cries and pants erupting from her pink lips. Sesshomaru traced the curve of her neck with his tongue pausing now and then to give little nips and soothing kisses to the sensitive skin.

Kagome could feel her body begin to coil up inside as if it were a tightly wound spring. She could feel that wonderful anticipation, the feeling of being on the edge of a precipice and knowing that the fall from it would be earth shattering, more so since her hearts desire would be the one causing her erotic plummet of the rim.

She could feel her forbidden lover's hand move faster, a poor imitation of what she'd really like to be doing with him right now but for now it was enough. It had to be.

Suddenly his mouth crushed her lips beneath his, parting her lips to caress her tongue with his own. He withdrew from her mouth to whisper against her lips.

"Come for me now, my love! Let me see your face twist in passions embrace and feel you clench around my fingers!"

It seemed his words were all she needed to finally reach her climax for suddenly the spring broke, her body stiffening in her beloveds arms, her nails digging into his skin. To keep from screaming out her release she bit into his shoulder and felt his body shudder against hers.

Kagome felt his fingers withdraw from her body and watched as he brought them to his mouth and slowly lick and suck away the fluids there, his eyes glowing hotly still.

Her attention was abruptly brought to his shoulder where she had bit him.

"Oh Kami, Sesshomaru you're bleeding!" She exclaimed, upset she had injured him during their passionate encounter. "I am so sorry!"

"Shhh…calm yourself, koi. It will heal in a moment and…" he paused lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Personally I _delighted_ in your bite for it caused me to climax with you. The more feral part of me was pleased to feel your teeth sink into my skin." He kissed her swollen lips gently. "I would give anything to feel your bite every night of my life, Kagome."

She loved him so much! She sighed. They really needed to talk before he left and time was running out. She had another appointment in half an hour.

And she knew with absolute certainty he was going to be upset with what she had to say.

She pulled away from him slightly. "Why don't you do into my bathroom and wash your self? I need to speak with you before you leave me tonight."

At his questioning look she just shook her head. "It will wait. Go wash."

He gave her face another searching look before going into her bathroom and closing the door.

Kagome worked her skirt back down into place and scooped her thong off the floor giving it a quick look. Yes, she could salvage it.. A couple quick stitches and it would be as good as new. She shook her head amusedly. Her sexy male was a bit impatient and was hell on her underwear. She quickly went into her bedroom, shoving the torn pain under a chair cushion till she could wash and repair them the next day. She grabbed another pair, slipped them on and made her way back into her sitting room smoothing down her dress as she went.

As she was pouring a glass of wine, an arm snaked its way around her slim waist pulling her close to a warm hard body.

"You hid them."

"I did." She huffed. "You can't keep taking my underwear as trophies! You have what? Four pairs now?"

Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle, his lips against her neck. "Six."

"Six? How did you…?" She stopped. "No, forget I asked."

"I always replace what I take, don't I?" He asked, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a hot pink thong.

"What do you just put a pair of panties in your pocket every time you come to the Shrine in hopes you'll get me?" She asked suspiciously, twisting around to see him.

He didn't answer her but from his guilty expression she could tell she was right.

Shaking her head, she told him where the ruined pair was hidden. In flash he was gone and back slipping the bit of fabric into his jacket.

"Now." He said walking back to her and the bar, picking up the wine she had poured for him. "What did you want to talk to me about.?'

Nervously she moved away, painfully twisting her fingers together. She was so afraid of what his reaction would be.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her beloved demon lover.

"The Heads of the Monks and Mikos Counsel was here to see me last week. I have been ordered to the Medical wing of the Shrine tin two months time for egg retrieval, Bonding, and fertilization. I'm to meet my groom and surrogate mother next week."

She didn't have to wait long for his reaction.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, his eye glowing a feral red.

"I am being married to a monk named Miroku Yamata. He is very powerful. They believe he is the perfect candidate to produce children with me." Kagome told him and then burst into tears.

Again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Sometimes life just interferes and has to come first.

Thank you to all my wonderful and faithful readers, I do appreciate your lovely reviews. Your kind words keep me going and thinking.

Till next time,

LadySafire


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Walter205 and TAL for animal suggestions. Also to everyone else who gave out their suggestions as well. You helped me out of a mess.

Kagome sat nervously awaiting the arrival of her soon- to- be husband and the woman who would carry their child. She had dressed in the traditional Miko robes of old instead the sexy garments she wore almost every night in the Inner Sanctums and dungeons of the shrine.

As she waited she went back over the conversation she'd had with Sesshomaru the preceding week. To say he'd been unhappy with the news was mild. It had taken nearly the half hour afterwards to calm him enough to safely leave. He'd been angry, hurt and furious at himself for instituting the laws that kept them apart.

Now those laws were going to drive an even further distance between them and possibly remove her from seeing Sesshomaru for when she took her vows to Miroku, she would be removed from servicing the youkai. She would still be Shrine Mistress and run all the workings of the Shrine but to ease the strong sexual urges of Youkai would be considered adultery.

"My love, what a mess you have created for us." She whispered brokenly, fighting back tears.

He had been further incensed when she had suggested that they break off their relationship causing his more animalistic side to try and emerge, swearing that no other male would have her. To appease him she'd dropped the subject but knew it would have to be addressed again when they next met. She loved him but wouldn't break her vows to another. It just wasn't in her to do it.

Her reverie was broken by a young miko who tapped on the sliding door. Kagome bade her to enter and was pleased to see the young girl that had come to them a month before.

"Hello, Rin." She spoke kindly and the youngster bowed with a bright grin to her.

"Hello, Mistress Kagome!" she replied brightly, her smile showing a missing baby tooth. "The Monk Miroku and Monk Hiroshi have arrived. Shall I show them in?"

"Please do so, Rin. When Mistress Umai arrives with the surrogate please show them in as well." Kagome asked as she stood to welcome her guests.

"Yes, Mistress." The little girl chirped as she stepped outside the doorway. Moments later, the two men strolled in and bowed respectively to her.

The first man was older with graying hair, thin faced with lines etched deeply in the skin as if carved there with the tools of a wood smith. His eyes were hard and stared Kagome in the eyes as if he were trying to read her soul.

The second man put off a much friendlier aura with small lines along his mouth and eyes of a man who likes to smile. His violet eyes were warm and full of laughter, with a full head a black hair and three gold earrings that glinted merrily.

"Miko Kagome, " spoke the gravely voice of the elder male. "I am Hiroshi, Head Monk of the Council. This is Miroku, the man we have chosen to be your husband and the father of your future children."

Kagome bowed in acknowledging the introductions. "I am pleased to meet with both. The surrogate should be here momentarily. If you both would sit I'll pour the tea. "

Sesshomaru sat brooding in his office, his hand flexing with agitation. His mind was on Kagome, in fact all his thoughts had been upon her since their last meeting. He knew the meeting between her and the monk was today. A low growl lifted his lip, exposing his fangs. He could feel the angry and restless shift of his bestial self again as he thought of her meeting the male who she would call mate and husband.

Damn it, she belonged to him! The woman was his alone!

Sesshomaru sprang from his chair and began to prowl the room, his eyes flickering between red and burnt gold as his thoughts began to consume him. Snarling he struck out smashing a vase across the room to splinter against the wall.

He raised his claw to strike out at another meaningless piece when his office door suddenly opened revealing the forms of two of his most trusted friends. One was a Lord from across the sea in a land still filled with dense wilderness, the Grizzly Bear youkai from Alaska his body huge and muscular a head of brown hair shaggy from the wilds he loved to roam, and the other a Musk Ox youkai from China his horns black as sin, eyes a deep yellow and a bellow that could crumble walls.

"Sesshomaru, calm yourself! What in the name of the Seven Hells is wrong with you?" grumbled Shooichi as he moved carefully into the room.

_Sesshomaru growled in challenge at him,_ flashing fangs and flaring his aura wildly.

Yuuki lowered his head, horns glittering wickedly in the afternoon sun. " I don't think you really wish to challenge us both, boy. You came out the loser last time you took us both on. " He lowed as he formed one hand into a hoof.

Sesshomaru growled again and began to force his primal self back, making sure to chain it deep within his mind. What was he doing? He began to breathe hard and deep, searching for the normal calm he wore. After several minutes, he was able to look at his compatriots without wanting to rip their throats out.

"What has gotten into you, Sesshomaru? Has that canine brain of yours finally cracked?" demanded Shooichi worriedly as he lumbered behind the ox youkai.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes a moment and clenched his hand in a desperate effort to calm down. He knew that he wouldn't be leaving this room without an explanation as he was one never to lose control like this. A deep dread began to fill him as he realized just what his friends had seen.

An Inuyoukai lonely and wanting for its chosen mate.

Ok, I know its been a long while since I have updated this but I am trying to fix that. I know it's a bit shorter but I hope you like. It's going to start getting so very complicated, folks.


End file.
